Second Chances
by werewolf lover8
Summary: When Alli gives Drew a second chance, but my version of what happens.
1. Second Chance

Hey guys this is Melissa! writing a story by myself for the 1st time so please no hard criticism.

Note: This a story about Alli Bhandari and Drew Torres

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of it's characters , but wished I owned Drew :(

* * *

><p>As I walked on to campus I was dreading the whole thing I didn't want to see his face. I knew if I did I would cry because I would feel the slap in the face again.<p>

As I walked up the door in the hideous uniform I hear a familiar voice. Clare Edwards comes up hugs me and says, " Are you sure you want to go in?" Clare was always right and knew me well enough to know my inside feelings. Surprising even myself I said, "Let's get this over with." I didn't really think about it right away, but then I remember all my classes were with _him. _I'm not even going to say _his_ name in my thoughts anymore.

I was walking to my 1st class so lost in thoughts that I forgot where I was going. The bell rang and I said, "Shit I'm late on the 1st day back." Walking in to class felt weird everyone was whispering as I walked by people they started to go silent. The teacher said, "Ms. Bhandari take your seat next to Mr. Torres." I had a shade of hope that it wouldn't be _him_ but the as I looked up to see where I would be sitting I saw _his_ face. As I walked to my seat _he_ smiled at me and I rolled my eyes and sat down. Finally, after _his_ attempts to talk to me the class was over. Hoping that I wouldn't have to sit by _him_ my next class. Then I walked in to class and the only seat available was next to _him_. Great. _He_ sent me a note so I read it. It said,

_**Alli,**_

_**I know I mest up by not telling you about Bianca and me. And I'm sorry for that I really do like you and would do anything for us to be together again, but I know you would want us to be just to be friends and I'm okay with that. I wish you would just talk to me. **_

_**I love you,**_

**_Drew_**

The tears were already streaming down my face. I should've been embarrassed since it was in the middle of class and the teacher had already came up to me and took the note so everybody was staring but I didn't care. Drew looked at me and then I looked back at him. He smiled, I smiled and I knew if I gave him a second chance it would work.

The bell rang for our next class and as we were walking to our next class he said, "Alli, are you okay?" I said in a steady voice, "Yes, now better than before." "So, about my note can we be friends?" I could hear the question perfectly clear and I had a kind of laugh and said, "Friends? You want to be friends?" He sounded kind of hurt when he said, "Yes, is that too much to ask?" "Yes." When I saw the hurt in his eyes and heard the way he said "Oh" I said, "But I'll give you a chance to be more than friends." He lifted his head and said, "Really?" and crashed his lips to mine.

* * *

><p>Liked it. Review if you want another chapter<p>

~Melissa :D


	2. Player

Hey you guys sorry it took me a little longer than necessary , but now that summer is here I'll update once a week or more depending on your guys reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or any of the characters. If I did Drew would be with Alli and everything would be diffrent.

* * *

><p>I felt like the happiest girl in the world. Drew, my Drew was my boyfriend again. He looked at me and smiled, I smiled back. As we walked out of class I turned my head to look at him and I saw that he was already looking at me, so we stopped walking. I thought we were going to talk, but then he kissed me. I was in pure bliss. As he walked me to my next which we didn't have together, I said, "Will you text me?" He then sounded really surprised and hurt by the way I asked him like he wouldn't even if I hadn't asked, "Of course, babe." I kissed him on the cheek and walked into class. I was smiling like a stupid person as I found my seat next to Clare. "Good Afternoon, Miss Happy may I ask what your so happy about?" I responded by, "What do you mean Clare-Bear?" She said, "You know what I mean Alli." "I have no idea what you're talking about." I said while turning in my chair because the teacher had just walked in. "We are not done with this conversation Alli." She whispered. Once class was over she said "Why are you so happy?" I said it like it was no big deal "Drew and I are back together." She yelled, "WHAT?" "Yea we got back together in 2nd period." I said trying not to squeal. Then I saw Drew standing outside my class waiting to walk with me to lunch. "Bye Clare." "Bye Alli." She said while walking to Eli. "Hey babe how was your class?" Drew said. "Fine babe, what about you?" "Lonely because I didn't get to see you." He replied sweetly. Then he bent down to plant a quick kiss on my lips. After we had gotten our lunch we walked to where Eli and Clare were sitting. Once we were in earshot Eli had asked, "You guys are back together?" "Yea" We said together. Then I saw Bianca walk by. I remember the last time I saw her. *Flashback* I had seen a couple making out in the park where I was going to meet Drew. Then I heard it, "I love you babe, see u tomorrow." It was Drew's voice. I walked closer to the couple to see Drew saying bye to Bianca one last time. I was about to leave, but I made a loud noise they both turned my way. Drew yelled, "Alli!" I turned away so that he couldn't see me. I ran home as fast as I could, when I got to my room I began to cry. *End of Flashback* I heard Drew, "Earth to Alli." "Sorry I just zoned out." I replied quickly. He said, "It's okay babe." I saw Bianca walk our way and come sit down next to me. "Alli, can we talk?" She asked. 'Umm…. sure" I said. We walked away to an empty hallway. "I'm sorry… for what I did to you and Drew." "It's…. O.K." I had said unsure of what to expect. Then she just walked away. I walk back to Eli, Clare, and Drew. 'What did she say?" Drew said almost in a sneer. 'Nothing bad, She…she apologized for what she did." Everybody at the table was shocked. The bell rang and we all got up to leave. In my head I thought why do I always fall for the players. Drew looked at me with surprise and hurt. I realized quickly that I had said my last thought out loud. Great. "Sorry." I said. 'Even after what we've been through your still calling me a player Alli." He sounded really hurt as he said it and I regretted even thinking it. He walked away from me with hurt in his eyes. "Drew!' I yelled. He walked around the corner of the building and I couldn't see him anymore. Fuck now he's mad at me. English class was a drag because I kept thinking about how I have to fix things with Drew. The only good thing was it was the last class of the day. The bell rang and I practically ran out the door to find Drew. Once I spotted him I ran straight at him. "I'm sorry for calling you a player." And kissed him passionately and he returned the kiss with the same passion. "It's ok I shouldn't have overacted babe." "No babe, it was fine because you're right I shouldn't be calling you that after what we've been through." Then he bent down to kiss me one more time before we walked out of Degrassi together.<p>

* * *

><p>I just saw the Degrassi clip of the new episodes because I almost cried cuz I'm pretty sure Drew or Bianca are going to have a serious accident cuz of her ex boyfriend. In my opinion that's what Drew gets for cheating on Alli , but I'm not that cruel cuz I love Drew so I will cry when I find out what happens.<p>

R&R If you liked this chapter

~ Melissa


	3. Awesome Dinner

To all my reviewers thank you. Sorry I took so long updating it's just I had no inspiration and complete writer's block. Sort of weird how I've been giving other people ideas. I promise I won't take as long. If you guys have any ideas for this story that you want to see just review or message me. I would like to give a special thanks to KayYellsRawr for betaing this story. Love U. Anyways on to the story. Don't own Degrassi.

* * *

><p><strong>Alli POV<strong>

Drew and I walked hand in hand to the park. We found a semi-clean park bench to sit on.

I loved his company and I always felt like myself when I was with him. We were talking about everything but then nothing at all.

When I turned to look at him in the eyes he leaned forward slowly towards me. He pecked me on the lips, hesitated, and then did it again. Our kiss deepened and as soon as we really got into it my phone rudely interrupted. I pulled away and looked at the screen. It was Clare.

"What Clare?" I whisper shouted. She replied in a hurt tone "Am I interrupting something? Cuz' if I am I can always call again..." she trailed off.

"It's fine Clare-Bear. Why are you calling?" I replied sweetly.

"Eli and I just wanted to know if you and Drew want to go on a double date." Clare asked.

"Hold on." I told her. "Drew do you want to go?" I asked Drew while batting my eyelashes.

"Whatever you want babe," He said and tried to kiss me. I pulled away and mouthed 'Not now' and winked.

"Okay, where at Clare?" I asked. "The Dot," She said.

"Ok we'll be there in 20 minutes." I said.

"Bye Clare."

"Bye Alli. I can't wait!" Clare said and hung up.

"Want to go get ready babe?" Drew asked. I replied yes and we started walking to my house.

When we arrived I told Drew to sit down and wait while I got ready. I took a long, hot shower and washed my hair in record time. I pulled out my cutest outfit from my closet.

It was this cute navy colored floral dress with some navy heels and purse that I got from Hollister.

When I came down the stairs in my dress Drew looked up and said, "Wow babe you look beautiful."

"Thanks." I replied as a blush crept across my cheeks.

We walk out to go to Drew's house so he could get ready. I waited in his living room while he was upstairs. Adam came down and said hello but then went back to his room to play some video game. Drew got ready pretty quick. He was wearing the shirt I had bought him from Hollister with light washed jeans. He looked perfect.

"You look fabulous." I told him.

He smiled and said thank you. We exited his house then we walk hand in hand to the Dot. Eli and Clare were already there. He entered in and walked to the booth that held Eli and Clare. Clare looked up and smiled a brilliant smile. She jumped up and hugged me.

"Alli! Hey!" Clare said. I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Hey Clare," I said, grinning.

Drew sort of stood there awkwardly. "Oh, Drew this is Eli. Eli this is Drew, Alli's boyfriend." Clare said. The boys said hi and we all sat down.

Drew and I ordered a cheeseburger that we split, Clare got a salad and Eli got a burger.

The boys started talking about a new video game coming out soon. Clare and I looked at each other, rolled our eyes, and started to talk about why boys loved video games so much.

We must have been there two hours, but we were having fun so we didn't care.

Finally, at a little bit before eight, Drew said that we had to go so he didn't break curfew. We both stood, said goodbye to Eli and Clare, and exited The Dot and started walking towards my house.

"So, Drew, did you have a good time?" I asked him.

"Yeah I did. Eli's a pretty cool dude." He said.

We reached my house. I said goodbye to Drew and gave him a goodnight kiss, then went into my house.

I thought about today's events and smiled. I had an awesome date. We all became good friends.

* * *

><p>Who has watched Now or Never? I did almost cried with all of Drew getting hurt. :(<p>

I am going to be writing another story it's going to be a Badam story and some Dralli so plz give it a chance once I post it.

Read & Review :D

-Melissa


	4. Later that Night

Hey my AMAZING readers! :D I'm sorry for not updating quicker, but my old beta said she couldn't beta this story anymore. So my New beta is pink power. OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE SEASON 11 IS ENDING THIS WEEK! :'( Well anyways on to the story.

* * *

><p>Adam POV<p>

Where is Drew?

Mom is going to be home any minute. We are so going to get in trouble. He said that they were going to be in the park. They're not there. Where are they? What's Bianca doing here?

She's fighting with her boyfriend. Should I go help her?

As I'm walking towards them Bianca cringes against me once I got closer.

"Leave me alone, Anson!" She yelled scared. He grabs her wrist and throws her to the ground.

"Leave her alone!" I yell, and I punch Anson in the face. We are on the ground fighting when Bianca hits Anson in the head with a brick.

Oh Crap, he's dead.

I yell while checking his pulse. He's not dead but he's unconscious we better run. I grab Bianca's hand and we start running once we got to be outside of the Dot. We stopped.

She says, "You saved me. Thanks, Adam."

"You're welcome," I respond and she kisses me.

* * *

><p>Sorry it's just a filler I PROMISE U I will try to update sooner. Well anyways PLZ R&amp;R LOVE U ALL!<p>

~ Melissa


	5. Virgin

A/N: Hello my Awesome Readers! Ok so I give credit to my AMAZING beta pink power! Which probably will be my beta till this story ends. ONE MORE DAY OF DEGRASSI! :'( I hope Drew's not the one that dies. :''( Well I put a lot of effort and thought into this chapter. Just to let u know the 2nd part of Alli's POV was actually a dream I had of me and my crush. Cool right? Ok Well on to the story.

* * *

><p>Alli POV<p>

I walked out of my car and spotted Drew. I embraced him closely, feeling my heart swell with excitement, and we kissed. Then we walked hand in hand into Degrassi. I have to tell him today or else I'll never tell him that I have had sex.

He dropped me off to my class, "See you later, babe." I heard him say, but I was too lost in thought about how I'm going to tell him.

Clare's not here today because she's sick. Great, now I have no one to give me advice. My first classes just came and went. It was lunch and Drew was waiting outside and he was really happy, but I need to tell him before I lose all my nerve. We got our lunch and I asked him if he wanted to go find a quiet place. He hesitated and agreed. We walked to the courtyard. I was thinking of how to start.

I took a long, deep breath and said, "Drew, I'm not a virgin." I was expecting for him to yell at me or even accuse me of being a slut, but I prayed he would hear me out. Instead, I looked at his face and it was a mix of astonishment and confusion. He just told me to finish what I was going to say. I said, "When I was in my ninth grade year, I met this guy named Johnny Dimarco, who I thought was the right guy for me, and I was impulsive—more than I am now. He was, too, and I guess that's what drew my interest to him. I thought I loved him, and I tricked myself into believing that Johnny felt the same way about me, so we had sex. It was horrible, really. Then I found out he had an STD and he thought he might have given it to me. But I got lucky, and I'm clean. And it sucked. Johnny hurt me so much when I found out that I wasn't the first girl he'd ever been with." I was done telling him my story.

When I turned up to look at him, all he did was kiss me and said, "Thank you for telling me."

Drew POV

I was in a blissful state of mind when I saw Alli. We were going to eat lunch and make out after. We walked to lunch and I got a burger while Alli got a salad.

Then she asked me "Can we talk in private?"

My heart dropped into my stomach. What is she going to tell me? I hope she's not going to break up with me.

"Umm, Sure." We walked to the courtyard. We sat down

She exhaled sharply, and murmured nervously, "Drew. I'm not a virgin."

Holy shit, what did she just say? She looked up at me with sad, big brown eyes and I told her to continue. That's when I found out that the douchebag's name who took my amazing girlfriend's virginity. I was thinking while she was telling me that I was going to kill that sick bastard. When I heard her stay quiet and look up at me.

All I thought to do was kiss her. Then I told her, "Thank you for telling me."

Alli POV

I walked out of my last class of the day. I saw Drew we said hi and we just walked side by side. Then he offered me his hand; I hesitated then took it. In turn, my stomach flipped. He intertwined our fingers, I was surprised, and we were walking toward the Degrassi parking lot. We were just walking in silence; it wasn't uncomfortable, it was a good kind of silence. We walked around some classes and then he said I have to go.

We stopped and he hugged me and we both were hesitant to let go. When we parted I thought he was going to kiss me but he didn't. That's when I knew something was wrong. Then he saw that his ride wasn't there yet so he grabbed my hand and we walked back in to Degrassi and walked around some classes again. As we walked I leaned into him, but he didn't even put his arm around me he just put his head on top of mine and then lifted it again. I let go of his hand and put my arm around his waist but he didn't do anything, so I let go and grabbed his hand. I need to find out what's wrong with him.

Was it wrong of me to tell him about Johnny? Would Drew break up with me because I wasn't a virgin? Why was he suddenly so distracted?

When we walked back to the exit, I saw that my ride was there we still had our fingers intertwined when I saw my dad was looking at us we hugged and I left.

* * *

><p>Since I took to long for my Author's note if I have at least 5 reviews I will post the next chapter. LOVE U GUYS!<p>

R&R

~Melissa


	6. Break Up?

I'm sorry I took so long to update it's just that school is been in my way and just a bunch of drama. I would like to say thanks to my beta pinkpower for helping me. Anyways on to the story.

* * *

><p>Drew POV<p>

I get home and run straight up to my room. I groan loudly and Adam walks in to the room

"What's the matter, bro?"

"Alli told me she's not a virgin," I retorted, slightly unsure if I should mention Alli's secret to a person who might not understand.

"What the hell?"

"Yeah," I murmured, sighing inwardly. Oh, well. "She lost her virginity in her freshman year."

"Wow."

"Are you gonna break up with her?" Adam queried genuinely, waiting impatiently for my answer. I doubt he wanted me to split on Alli, when she was so good for me. Even with this truth, she was ten times better than I was. Without her, I know my future would be trapped in misery. Who am I to judge her for a past love shared with some Jerky Dimarco. Or whatever his name is.

"I don't think so. If she had the guts to tell me that she's not a virgin, there's no real reason for me to burn her in the process. Alli is... She's a handful for sure, but I will do whatever it takes to make it work this time."

Adam observed me quietly, probably wondering if I had gone insane. In the past, I had been quilty of my share of sexual encounters and never felt more than attraction to some girl. Alli was different-a spark bursting into wild, burning flames. I couldn't help myself when it came to her.

"I know. I can see it when you look at her."

"Really?" I figured I must have looked like a love-sick doofus. "Any advise?"

"Yeah. If what you feel for her is real, Drew, fight for her."

Next Day...Still Drew POV

I get to school and see Alli with Adam; they were talking. I didn't know they were friends. I walk closer and I hear Alli say, "Thanks," to Adam, he hugs her, and walks away.

I wanted to suprise till Clare walks up and says, "Hey Alli, hey Drew."

"Damnit, Clare! I was trying to suprise her!" I shout, only half serious and half joking. Being caughter either way, I turned to Alli and said, "Hey, babe." I give her a quick peck on the the lips.

"Hi... I need to talk to you about yesterday."

"If it's about the whole how I didn't kiss you thing, I was just weirded out and I'm really sorry."

"Don't be," Allie replies, smiling and I smile back down at her. "Anyone would be freaked with that kinda baggage. I wish I could change what happened."

I nod. "Well, you can't. Let's just let it stay in the past, babe. Still, I need to amend my own mistake."

"Oh, really? And what's that?" she questions, biting her lower lip.

I leaned down for another kiss one, this one much better than the last. "That."

She laughs, and we hold hands.

* * *

><p>I can't wait for Breaking Dawn part 1 and Degrassi.<p>

R&R


	7. Meeting the Parents part 1

Author's note: I know it's been a while since I last updated, sorry it's just school and my friends and everything in between has been making me have MAJOR writers block. I'm thinking after I'm done with this chapter because it's gonna be split into 2 parts. I'm going to discontinue this story because I have no inspiration anymore. But, if you guys want to give me some suggestions on what to put in the story which would be awesome. I could continue writing it. You guys should check out my new story that one will be updated more frequently because it's based off of the books most of the time. So love you guys sorry for the long author's note. On to the story

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.

* * *

><p>Alli POV<p>

I think I'm going to ask Drew today if he wants to meet my parents after school. As my boyfriend. If my parents like him of course, why wouldn't they? He's awesome. To me, at least. Drew was pretty wonderful.

Drew surprises me when he put his arm around my waist from behind. "Hey babe," he whispers in my ear, and then the contours of my body shivers into his.

I turn to face him. "Hey babe," I respond.

We kiss for a good 3 minutes. Then we walk up to Degrassi. I don't know if I should tell him yet. I'll tell him during lunch. Yeah. That's when. That will be a good time.

My classes were a drag, once it was lunch time Drew was waiting for me outside of my class.

We walk to lunch hands intertwined. We sit by Eli and Clare and Imogen. We talk then I ask Drew out of nowhere. "Babe, do you maybe want to meet my parents tonight,"

He hesitates, "Sure babe whatever you want."

(Skipping to afterschool)

We walk to my house I had already told my parents I was going to have a "just friend" over for dinner. I open the door, walk in and say hi to my parents. I introduce Drew as "Andrew" and I could tell by his face that he didn't like that. He was right. Andrew seemed like such a business name, as if she would be wearing a suit and be wearing fancy cologne. But he went along with the charade-for me.

My father examined him a little more closely as they shook hands, my mother in the background smiling complacently, and Drew nervously shifted his weight from foot to foot. The scrutiny of my father was boiling hot and I almost expected for my poor boyfriend to explode right then and there. But Dad released his hand, and said, "Won't you stay for dinner, Andrew?"

"That would be great, Sir," Drew replied with a sheepish nod, glancing to me as if he wanted to hide behind me.

"Wonderful," Mom commented, dashing off into the kitchen.

Let the games begin.

* * *

><p>Sorry it was so short. Did anyone see the latest Degrassi episode review and tell me what you thought about it.<p>

R&R :)

~Melissa


End file.
